


this coffee tastes a bit too sweet, isn't it?

by warmmeatbun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmeatbun/pseuds/warmmeatbun
Summary: A collection of SayoTsugu shorts that I wrote during my free time.I personally think that these two should just get married already and make a lot of children to solve Japan's population problem.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Two Stations Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from a mob's pov  
> Please refrain if you feel uncomfortable!

It's all started at Friday evening, all of us already finished our job for a big project presentation on Monday. We even book the usual _izakaya_ * to celebrate our hard work these past four months for this big project. Everything is on the festive mood when suddenly the manager in charge of final check open the door with a loud sound. He looks panicked with a few documents on his both hands

"There are a few missing documents!!"

Turn out due to sudden leave one of our project member a few weeks ago, there are some uncompleted document. The mood turned sour and the whole office went chaos. We had to prolong our stay in the office for two days and finally, on the Sunday evening I got into the train to my home and sloppily sitting on the empty seat.

I dozed off that feel for a few seconds, turn out I fell asleep for a whole ten minutes. Still safe! I thought while making sure that my stop is still two stations away.

For some reason the short nap took my exhaustion and then out of boredom I decide to look around me. There are only a few people in this car. The one who caught my attention is two girls who sat across of me. The taller girl has a cold feature on her face, but sometimes let out a gentle smile. She's so gorgeous with that flowing blue hair of hers. The one who sit beside her, looks younger with a cute feature and short, brown hair. She might look a bit plain in comparison with her companion, but she looks friendly with the smile which seems like never leave her face with the distance between them that looks awfully close. The space between them filled with their hand who clasped tightly with each other.

_Oh, they must be going out._

Due to the empty car, I can hear their conversation clearly. It’s not my intention to hear their conversation, it is completely unintentional. Even though they spoke with a low voice, it's not my fault that my ears might be sharper than normal people!

"So, do you have fun today, Tsugumi-san?"

The blue hair girl slowly took their joined hand to her lap with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

"Of course, Sayo-san! The time I spent with you is always fun!"

The girl with the brown lock answer it happily and squeezes her hand a bit tighter than before.

The girl called Sayo laughs heartily, she sounds so happy. After a while she looks at the joined hands in her laps, "I'm sorry for being so busy this month. You are very considerate of me every time and sometimes I feel bad.."

"No, it's okay. I know it's your final year in high school and there is also Roselia..."

The girl called Tsugumi slowly placed her head on Sayo's shoulder, "I want to support you, so you don't have to feel bad about it, okay? That's why一"

Tsugumi whispers slowly it's plainly impossible for me to catch her last few words. Sayo looks at Tsugumi with a red tint on her whole face. She then sighs and whispering on a very low voice enough for me to barely heard it.

"I'm so in love with you, Tsugumi-sam"

Tsugumi giggles and with a whisper replies the heartily confession, "Me too, I love you, Sayo-san"

This young couple is a bit cheesy, but somehow feels so warm. I unconsciously let out a small smile.

Tsugumi looks like she realized and then with a red face she looks at me while bowing her head. Her companion, Sayo, also realized that I can hear their conversation and also bow her head slightly towards me.

Just after that, the train announcer said my station's name and I prepared to get off the train. When I pass them, I smiled at them. They still look a bit embarrassed but still smiling back at me.

The train door has opened and I step out of the car. For some reason, I'm feeling so refreshed now. Those two days of hell now feels like just a passing storm and now here we are on the nice, bright day.

I think having someone like those girls having each other is not so bad. As I thought to myself and started to walk to the station's exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izakaya: kind of japanese bar
> 
> Okay that mob is my self insert lmao


	2. I Demand a Fair Treatment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring yours truly, Hina.   
> But really, I'm so in love with SayoTsugu+Hina shenanigans.

“Hina-senpai! I thought I told you numerous time that-“

“Tee-hee, I’m sorry Tsugu-chan. Please don’t get mad at me”

“No, not this time! You can’t deceive me with that puppy-like expression!”

“Tch”

“I heard you, Hina-senpai”

“Okay, okay, I will get it done with a _bang_ ~ Stop looking like that, it’s not the _boppin_ Tsugu-chan. More like _boo-pin_ Tsugu-chan”

“Hina-senpai”

“Okay I will shut up now!”

Tsugumi sit down on her desk and sighs when Hina finally motivated enough to do the untouched documents that amounted a whole week task. Hina did a great job to play hooky and doing hide and seek with Tsugumi that she successfully neglects her duty for a while. Tsugumi thought herself as a lenient person if it’s come to Hina. She understands that Hina is an idol that practically has tons of jobs waiting for her. But this time she gives Hina no room to complaints since the reason for skipping the student council’s work is for _having fun_.

“Oh yeah, Tsugu-chan?”

Tsugumi snapped out a little and then turned her head to looking at Hina that skillfully working on her tasks.

“You won’t let sis come in?”

“Huh?”

Tsugumi froze for a few seconds and slowly turn her head to the student council’s entrance. There stood Hikawa Sayo, with a perplexed look. Tsugumi wanted to bury herself right now to the closest hole she can find. Of course, after she gives _lessons_ to Hina that trying suppress her laugh since earlier.

* * *

Hanasakigawa student council needs a few documents from Haneoka since they had a lot of joined events this year. Hanasakigawa’s student council is lacking of helping hand, so she offered herself to help gathering the necessary documents. That’s what she used as her excuse, but the rest of student council members realize that she just wanted to go to Haneoka to meet Tsugumi.

“You really are close with my sister”

Sayo started the conversation when the air in the archive room between them is pretty awkward. Right now, she and Tsugumi are holed up in Haneoka’s archive room to look up a few things that Sayo needs. It’s been a while since they can enjoy their time just the two of them, but this is not very fun if Tsugumi is being more nervous than usual.

“Uh…I’m sorry that you saw something so unsightly”

Sayo stares at Tsugumi that fiddles her finger nervously, “Well, that’s what Hina deserved for being too carefree. I think you’ve done a great job to support her”

Tsugumi stops fiddling her fingers and looking at Sayo.

“Y-You are not angry?”

Sayo blinks, not expecting the question, “Why should I?”

Tsugumi move her gaze from Sayo’s eyes toward the floor while lightly grips the tip of Sayo’s sleeve, “You look a bit angry since earlier, and I thought you are displeased with how I treat Hina-senpai”

Sayo wants to slap herself for making Tsugumi being this anxious. She slowly wraps her arms around Tsugumi’s waist and lightly pulled her into a hug. Tsugumi’s gasp can be heard but she chooses to ignore it.

“Sa-Sayo-san!”

“I’m sorry, Tsugumi-san…”

Sayo rest her head on Tsugumi’s shoulder and buried her face into Tsugumi’s nape. Tsugumi can feels her breath that feels a bit ticklish, but she tries to enduring it.

“I think I’m getting jealous to Hina”

“…Jealous?”

Tsugumi tried to remembering what she done with Hina to make Sayo jealous. She’s practically just scolding her, is there anything other than that?

“I…I want you to scold me like that”

“Yes?”

Tsugumi can’t believe her ears. What? Sayo wants her to scold her? What does that mean? Hmm?

Sayo let out a little grumble and pull her face now facing Tsugumi, “I mean it’s not fair!”

Still not understands what Sayo implied, Tsugumi tilted her head slightly, “What is?”

“Well, I mean you look like you are having so much fun while arguing with each other, and you look close! So, well, what I mean is…”

Sayo starting to mumbles that Tsugumi can’t catch her words well. But right now, at least she understands that Sayo is not mad, she just…wants to get scolded? Is it?

“Well in short, I want you to treat me the same as Hina! Like, speaking what’s on your mind so casually, complaining about a lot of things, or scold me when I did something wrong. I mean we are practically twins! I demand a fair treatment!”

Sayo just realized how childish she sounded a few seconds later. Her face became a blushing mess and she turned around to hide her face from Tsugumi.

“I-I’m sorry I got a bit heated. Uh, please forget that”

“Do you like getting scolded, Sayo-san?”

“N-No, no! that’s not the point! I mean-“

Suddenly Sayo can feel a soft sensation on her back and a pair of hand that clings on her front of stomach, shaking.

“Tsugumi-san, are you laughing?”

“I-I’m sorry, Sayo-san. You are so cute I can’t help it”

“Cu-?!”

Sayo are used to hear that she’s gorgeous or cool, but cute is always Hina’s character so she almost never heard that word intended for her.

“Sayo-san, I like you a lot”

Not expecting the sudden of confession, Sayo clumsily grabs Tsugumi’s hand and grip it, “M-me to, I love you”

Tsugumi giggles and rubs her head on Sayo’s shoulder playfully, “That’s why I want you to only know the good side of me. I don’t want to show you that part of me because I thought you won’t like it…because I don’t want you to hate me”

Sayo slowly took off Tsugumi’s hand and turn her body to face Tsugumi, “I will never hate you, and I think I won’t be able to do that”

“Thank you, Sayo-san. But in exchange promise me that you will show your other side, okay? Not only you cute and cool side, because I want to know everything about you”

Sayo nods and glued her forehead with Tsugumi’s, “Yes, I promise”

“Also, you don’t have to pretend that you are fine with carrots, okay?”

“….You know about that…”

Tsugumi laughs again and touch Sayo’s cheek, “And one thing”

Tsugumi tiptoes on her feet and give a quick kiss on Sayo’s lips, “I don’t want to treat you the same with Hina-senpai, because I want to do this just with you, okay?

Sayo can feel that her face feels like burned. It’s very rare for Tsugumi to initiate things so she feels that this kind of surprise attack is very unfair.

“Tsugumi-san”, Hiding her face with her palms, Sayo calling out to Tsugumi’s name

“Yes?”, Tsugumi respond her with smile still glued on her face

“Why don’t you stay over tonight? Tomorrow is Saturday after all”

Tsugumi giggles and holds Sayo’s hand, “Sure”

* * *

Meanwhile Hina, amost finishing her works, alone inside the student council room: "Sis and Tsugu-chan sure are taking their time. Hmm, I guess I should ask Aya-chan or Chisato-chan to let me sleepover tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write Sayo/Tsugu police officer AU

Just as usual, Hikawa Sayo woke up at 5.30 a.m and get ready for her early morning jog. She takes her usual route and ended up at 7.00 on the morning in the front of Hazawa Coffee Shop. The shop business hours is 08.00-22.00 but Sayo is an exception. She opens the shop’s entrance and find the brunette prepares food in the visible kitchen. Sayo can smell the coffee around the air. The brunette seems not realize that Sayo has entered the cafe, she is humming a song (which sounds like Sayo’s favorite song) and focusing on dish preparation. Sayo slowly sneak behind her, making sure the brunette didn’t bring any plate, facing the stove, or anything that can harm anyone. For the next moment a pair of hand has comfortably putted around the brunette’s waist.

“Good morning, Tsugumi-san”

“Sayo-san! Good morning!”

Sayo look at her lover’s face for a second and putting on her amused expression

“I was confident that I will suprise you”

Tsugumi giggles and gently rub a pair of arms that envelope her waist with her hand, “I know you are here, Miss”

“How so?”

Tsugumi thinks for a bit and give a warm smile to Sayo, “That’s a secret”

Tsugumi’s smile crack into a warm laugh, and for the next moment Sayo get pulled into the warm laughter. She is not really fond of morning, but she really likes the morning she spent with Tsugumi.

“Well, can you release me so I can prepare your breakfast, Lieutenant?”

“Sure, but before that”

Sayo leans and plant a soft kiss in Tsugumi’s lips. It is very soft, warm, and feels good every time she’s doing this. She pulls herself from Tsugumi and for a moment they fell into silence. After going out for almost 4 years by now, a simple kiss like that still make both of them a bit embarrassed.

“I-I will take these to the table and we will have breakfast together?” Said Sayo while pointing to the tray filled with bread, jam, ham, wieners, and a pot of coffee.

“S-sure, thank you Sayo-san. I will just finish this scrambled egg and I will bring it later”.

Sayo put the tray at the table and sitting on the chair and looking at the not so crowded street while waiting for Tsugumi. While she’s at it she also tries to gain her composure. After a while, Tsugumi come with scrambled egg on the plate and placing both in front of Sayo and her own chair.

“I’m sorry, it takes a while”

“No, it’s okay, I kinda hindered your cooking earlier”

“Well, Sayo-san you say you were hindering me, but I...kind of like it, to be honest”

Sayo is looking at Tsugumi in awe, knowing her personality it’s pretty rare for her to say something like that. She realized her partner’s face also smeared in red color, maybe matching with her own face right now.

“Tsugumi-san, I-“

* _buzz buzz_ *

Suddenly the sound of phone vibrating interrupted their conversation. Sayo seems annoyed and looking at her phone which she placed in the corner of the table. She’s looking at Tsugumi with an apologetic look and received a nod from Tsugumi. She slides her phone and answer the immediate call showing “Minato Yukina” on the screen.

“I have to go, and thank you for the breakfast. I’m sorry, even though having breakfast together is one of the moments we can spent together”.

With over-piling amount of works, such as investigation, stake out, any kind of apprehension, and her position as rising star in her department, her time with Tsugumi reduced drastically. That’s why she will always make time for breakfast together with Tsugumi before the café’s open hours. Sometimes she will going straight to the cafe even after an overnight work without any sleep. Tsugumi once ask her to just go to sleep and don’t push herself, but Sayo (on her sleepless state) bluntly saying that seeing Tsugumi is one the thing that can make her lasts for the over-amount of the work. In the end they decided lap pillow for a short nap.

Tsugumi smiled and slowly shake her head, “It’s okay. But please don’t push yourself, promise me?”

Sayo smile at her and pull Tsugumi into a gentle hug, “I promise”

Tsugumi return the hug and rest her head on Sayo’s chest, “Good”.

After a brief moment, Sayo kiss the top of Tsugumi’s head and pull herself. She looking at Tsugumi’s honey-like eyes intensely as if she wants to convey something. But she sigh and then throw a smile again, “Well I guess I have to go now”

“Yes, please take care”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a small part of the universe where I made the whole Afterglow (minus Tsugu) as a flashy thief while Sayo with the rest of police force as their opponent. Didn't manage to finished the whole thing, though.


	4. The Light Mage from the Other World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After otome isekai boom on recent years I finally decided to write isekai fantasy staring our beloved chocomint pairing. Please do mind if you are not good with this genre!

It was Tsugumi’s first time to see someone so graceful, standing in front of her. The pair of jade meets with her own plain pair of brown, observing Tsugumi’s movement, a bit on cautious side, but Tsugumi doesn’t feel any ill intention from the stranger in front of her. Tsugumi decided to snap out of her trance and scanning her surroundings.

_Where is this?_

The place shaped like a huge dome, with plain white in each crook and cranny of the room. There is only one broken crystal ball right in behind her and a lot of strangers surround her with this one gorgeous woman who stand in front of her since a while ago. The jade-eyed woman takes a step closer and kneel with one knee, now on the same eye level as Tsugumi.

“Do you understand my words?”

Tsugumi slowly nods her head, “Yes, I understand”

The woman still has a stern look plastered on her face and give Tsugumi a little nod, “Good, now my name is Sayo Hikawa and I’m the second commander of the knight troop. I’m the one who will be responsible of escorting you”

“Escorting…? Excuse me but where is this?”

Sayo stretch her right hand and nods her head, “Let’s change place first, and I will explain everything”

Tsugumi slowly raise her hand and grab Sayo’s arm. It feels a bit cold but somehow reassuring. Sayo helps Tsugumi to stand and lead her into another room that reminds her of the mansion inside the fantasy shoujo manga back in Japan.

_It couldn’t be…right?_

Tsugumi starting to think that she might be dreaming right now.

* * *

The sounds of clacking glasses took her attention back to the person in front of her. She has a gleaming straight silver hair and a bright, golden eyes. The dress in her body doesn’t look too gaudy but instead she looks so elegant with a simple necklace and pair of silver earrings with a shape of snowflakes.

“My name is Yukina Minato, the crown princess of Minato Kingdom”

“Eh- ah, my name is Hazawa Tsugumi and, uh, a normal high-schooler…wait, huh? Princess? Ah! Sorry for my rudeness I-“

“Please refrain from unnecessary acts”

The voice is stern and commanding. Tsugumi reflectively straighten her back and return her gaze on Yukina.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t think that I will meet real princess before so I got flustered”

 _What kind of dumb reason is that, Hazawa Tsugumi!_ Tsugumi cursed herself while trying to keep her composure.

“So, your last name is Tsugumi-san, correct?”

“Ah, no, in my country we placed the first name after last name”

“Oh, it is so? What an interesting cultural difference here”

Yukina sips her tea and then placed the cup at the table. Tsugumi who observed the movement got struck by her elegant conduct.

“Now onto the main topic, Hazawa-san, right now our world is faced with a grave danger. We humanity currently is waging war with the demon troops.

“Demon troops?”

Minato Kingdom is part of Oto Continent inside human territories. The world had been in peace for a few centuries but ten years ago, the demons inside demon territories suddenly starting to commit a lot of criminal acts against the other races. Humans, elves, beastmen, dwarves, everyone other than demons had fallen into victims. It doesn’t take long for every race to united and wage a war against demon race. Even though all races had uniting in one flag, they are not enough to win the war. The demons are the strongest race with high aptitude of magic, and almost impossible to kill due to the high body durability. Demons, the being that closest to God, has protected another race for centuries before the war happened from turning tail against each other. That’s why when suddenly demons become their enemies, all race had turned into huge chaos.

After finished her explanations, Yukina take her cup and slowly sips her tea again. This time, Tsugumi is not calm enough to observe the princess after hearing such a horrible story.

“And that’s why we summon you, Hazawa-san”

“Summon…me?”

“Sayo”

The woman from earlier, Sayo Hikawa move closer into Tsugumi’s direction. Sayo then mumbles peculiar words when suddenly the area around her glows into a bright blue. It was a few seconds when Sayo’s vicinity had frozen and Tsugumi can see the snow falls from Sayo’s hands.

“This is magic”

Just like answering Tsugumi’s thought, Sayo glance toward Tsugumi’s eyes and starting to explain her intentions.

“I have a high aptitude with ice magic, and this is how people from this world use their magic. We believe you are the user of light magic”

“Light…magic”

“Light magic is a special kind of magic”

Yukina started to stand up and walking to the window that shows a gorgeous scenery, the city, the mountain and the skies, Yukina looking at all of that with a soft look plastered on her face

“There are six basic elements regarding magic. The six elements are wind, earth, water, fire, dark, and space magic. We define basic magic as spell that have power to assist their users in many situations from daily needs to battle purpose. Your light magic is something different, because the main purpose of light magic is to purify the dark matters. Well, a lot of scholars also prefer to say it as holy magic”

Tsugumi nods as a sign of understanding. Seeing that, Yukina bring her gaze back staring at the scenery in front of her.

“Demons, has dark matter in their cores. To win the war, your existence is needed”

Yukina slowly turn her body and walk slowly towards Tsugumi until she stood right in front of her.

“In the name of Minato Kingdom, I, Yukina Minato beg your help for our horrible destiny against the great war. The fate of our world rest in your palm. I know we did something rude such summoning you from your home world so suddenly and throw a huge task on you, but you are our only hope”

Tsugumi is taken aback by Yukina’s sudden act of kneeling in front of Tsugumi. The elegant and beautiful princess that let out intimidating aura since their first meeting has gone this far for the sake of her world. Tsugumi glances at Sayo from the corner of her eyes, and Sayo also kneeling following Yukina’s act while bow her head deeply. Tsugumi took a deep breath and sitting on her knees facing Yukina.

“Princess, please lift your head, you don’t have to do this”

“No, this much is normal. We act irresponsibly and cause you a lot of trouble”

Tsugumi slowly placed her hand on Yukina’s hand and grasp it gently, “I will do it, princess. Let me help you to protect this world you treasure so much”

For a slight moment, Tsugumi saw Yukina’s perfect graceful self is crumbling and make a weak expression just like a girl on her age. Yukina also grasp Tsugumi’s hand back and looking straight at Tsugumi’s eyes.

“I swear I will not let you get in a dangerous situation”

“Thank you, princess”

After Tsugumi and Yukina back on their seat, they drink their almost-cold tea.

“Actually, may I ask a few things?”

“Of course, please go ahead”

“Earlier you mentioned six basic elements, but I believe Hikawa-san’s element is ice?”

“Yes, that’s a good question. Sayo, could you?”

“On your command, Princess. My element is ice which is not really a basic element. There are numerous developed elements in this world that come from the basic elements. For example, my ice is developed from water element.”

“Does it mean you also can use water, Hikawa-san?”

“I can but not as good as my ice attribute”

Tsugumi nods and humming, “Could it be that also the reason for you to become my escort?”

Sayo and Yukina blinks for a few moments while looking a bit dumbfounded.

“You are very perceptive, Hazawa-san.”

Tsugumi secretly thanked Moca because all of those fantasy manga and light novel Moca had forcefully make Tsugumi read had gave her a lot of fantasy knowledge.

“That’s right. Actually, there is a low number of unique element user in this country. Sayo is the only one who seems capable enough to handle someone from other world and act as your guard aside of her unique aptitude”

The conversation ended when Yukina told Tsugumi to go into her room and rest for the day.

“This is your room, Hazawa-sama”

“Thank you, Hikawa-san…Wa-you don’t have to called me -sama!”

“You are our honorable guest and as an escort I can’t act disrespectful”

“I don’t feel offended at all, so you can drop the honorific, okay? You can even call me Tsugumi!”

“N-no, I will refrain from that”

Tsugumi gets a bit perplexed looking at the knight in front of her that suddenly act bashful just because she asked her to call Tsugumi by her first name. She honestly thought that the gap between usual elegant and flustered Sayo is very cute. Sayo glance at Tsugumi’s eyes that full of expectation and sighs lightly, “I get it, Hazawa-san”

Not the best result, but at least that sounds not so distant. Tsugumi giggles and determined to do her best, _Tsugurific_ , just like what her friends self-made vocabulary. When she felt her body suddenly feels limp, Sayo quickly catch her body and bring Tsugumi to her bed.

“Hikawa-san…I’m sorry I’m suddenly feeling very tired”

Sayo shook her head and put her icy cold hand on Tsugumi’s forehead, “Interdimensional transfer might cause a heavy toll on your body. I will cast a bit recovery magic while you sleep. Is it okay?”

Tsugumi nods while enjoying the refreshing and gentle sensation on her forehead. Even though she just determined that she will do her best. Tsugumi slowly closed her eyes while decides that a short nap might be okay before the busy days come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily influenced by a WN/LN/Manga with title "Seijo no Maryoku wa Bannou desu". It's pretty good and I can't stop thinking that Sayo really suits as an ice elemental user.


End file.
